


Chico Malo, Chico Bueno

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, Goodboy!Puck, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es tocando su armónica bajo las graderías que conoce a Kurt. Kurt, el chico malo de la escuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chico Malo, Chico Bueno

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Puckurt, invirtiendo papeles y si kurt fuese el chico malo?

Puck no es de los que hacen líos. Él escucha su música, toca su guitarra, o acordeón, o piano, o lo que tenga ganas de tocar ese día, y no molesta a nadie. Juega football, es verdad, pero es más un hobby que nada, lo suyo es la música... y ser músico no es muy bien mirado en McKinley, así que Puck hace lo imposible por no llamar la atención y mantenerse bajo la atenta mirada de los idiotas que viven de hacerle la vida imposible a otros.

 

Es tocando su armónica bajo las graderías que conoce a Kurt.

 

Kurt es gay, y aprendió rápidamente que si no quiere ser tratado como basura tiene que ser tan malo como ellos y tan insensible que su corazón se hiciera inexistente. Le conoce porque Kurt perdió su encendedor en una pelea y está tan pendiente lamentando que su último cigarro se quebrara que no pone atención a quién es que le está pidiendo fuego. Puck rápidamente le dice que no acostumbra a tener encendedores con él, pero si quiere usar sus anteojos como lupa no tiene problemas en prestárselos. Lamentablemente está nublado, pero Kurt ríe de buena gana y Puck se da cuenta de inmediato que el chico no es tan malo como parece.

 

Se juntan algunas veces, en los recreos o el almuerzo, a discutir la vida bajo las graderías. Puck con su guitarra y sus esperanzas de salir de ese agujero que llamaban Lima y Kurt con su amargura y sus ganas de patear a cualquiera que intentara llamarle 'Marica' de nuevo. A veces Puck toca alguna canción que Kurt conoce y le oye cantar con él, sin miedo a qué es lo que podría llegar a pensar, aunque no piensa en nada más que el glorioso timbre de su voz y lo bien que el chico canta. Otras veces Kurt le pide que le cure las heridas de una u otra pelea, y que olvide mencionarlo ante algún profesor pues el otro quedó peor que él y nadie creería que el marica no es el culpable; en esas ocasiones Puck no pierde tiempo en asegurarle que quedan pocos días para que se termine el año y que en un par de años más McKinley y Lima ni siquiera estarán en sus planes.

 

Es Kurt quien le enseña a Puck como arreglar un motor, y es Puck quien le enseña a Kurt cómo tocar el piano. Es Kurt quien le dice a Puck que tiene que confiar más en su talento, y es Puck quien besa a Kurt por primera vez, bajo las gradas, después de que el chico hubiera prendido un cigarro y antes de que dejara escapar el humo.

 

Cuando se separan Puck hubo aspirado todo lo que Kurt tenía en sus pulmones, y exhala humo por primera vez en su vida. Es la expresión sorprendida de Kurt, y lo raro de haber fumado pero no, que le hace reír. Es la risa de Puck la que hace que Kurt le bese de nuevo, esta vez como solo un chico malo sabe hacerlo.


End file.
